Origins of a Blacksmith
by Flame-tiger
Summary: An attack from rouges will drive a young boy into revenge.


This fic scared me but I worked really hard on this.

-Disclaimer- I own Shiro, his dad, his mom, and Angel. The rest aint mine.

* * *

Origins of a Blacksmith

A young seven year old boy with messy white hair and blazing red eyes awoke with a start. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and yawned abruptly his eyes widen as he realized what day it was. March 15th his birthday.

"Yay! It's my birthday!! That means…" The young boy ran down the stairs pass the kitchen and straight to the backyard. A tall man with snow white hair was hammering at a piece of metal which was lying flat on an anvil.

"Dad! You said once I'm eight you'll teach me how to smith!" The young boy accusingly pointed his index finger at the back of his father's head. The man turned around and gave him an amused grin while his blue eyes twinkled.

"Ok, Shiro I'll show you after lunch now go back in and eat breakfast. Mom cooked something really good." With a pout Shiro marched into the kitchen and sat down on a chair. A kind looking woman with soft purple hair and red eyes carried a plate filled with waffles and placed it in front of him.

"Wow, Mommy thank you!" The young boy exclaimed with joy.

"Now remember Shiro that Mitsuki from down the road wants you to visit her after you're done."

"Mommy her name is Angel not Mitsuki!" Shiro replied.

"No her real name is Mitsuki Hakuchou just like how your name is Shiro Kiba." She patted his head.

"Oh and tell Seiyuki I mean Daddy that I'll be out to get more milk." Shiro nodded unable to speak because of the ten waffles in his mouth as his mother walked out the door.

After he finished Shiro quickly informed his dad where he and his mom is and ran out towards the road. As he walked to Angel's house he looked around and thought about his life. (Yeah, weird for an eight year old.) It had pretty much been peaceful. There was a forest named Greenguard nearby and a river not far along either. Shiro had lived in Kinair village for most of his life and if he was right there was another town beyond the trees called Granemor. Shiro looked up and found that he was already at his destination.

"Wow that was short." He commented as he rapt his knuckles on the door. A youthful girl with raven black hair and stunning brown eyes answered the door.

"Well, it took you long enough!" The girl spoke placing her hands on her hips and giving him a stern stare.

"Sorry, Angel but you know how far my house is from yours and you live like across town." He responded shrugging.

"Anyways lets go" Her face softened as she grasp Shiro's hand and dash to Greenguard forest.

"I have this really cool place that I want to show you for your birthday." She smiled at him.

"Cool, does it have dragons there?" He spoke jokingly.

-One Year Later-

A boy with short groomed white hair hastily ran along the streets of Kinair. He had just passed a test that admitted him to be a leader in the Ninjutsu Temple with flying colours suddenly he halted and knocked on the door in front of him. A girl with long black hair that covered one of her eyes answered.

"Shiro, did you pass?"

"Sure did, Angel, and with flying colours!" He said smugly.

"This calls for a celebration! Come on lets go to the secret base!" Angel cheered.

"I can't I have to go to my smithing lessons but I'll meet ya there." Shiro then dashed towards his house and directly to the backyard. A man with twinkling blue eyes was waiting for him.

"Hey son you're late. Anyways today we're gonna finish off your unit on Japanese weaponry. So listen up and work hard!"

-2 Hours Later-

Shiro appeared through the vast green of Greenguard forest into a small clearing. A miniature waterfall rushed merrily as sweet scent lifted from the blue flower patches on the earth's floor.

"Over here!" Angel jumped up from the bushes and beckoned to him.

"What are you doing in there? Are you looking at boys again?" Angel just rolled her eyes and dragged him to the location she had been standing.

"See look I think that thing is a moglin." She whispered pointing at a brown huge-eared creature with a stick as a staff. It was chasing a butterfly and instantly ran into a tree.

"Ha ha the stupid thing!" Shiro laughed. Suddenly a shrill blood-curling scream erupted from a place behind them. The now forgotten Moglin ran leaving the two kids to deal with the fright.

"Angel I think you should stay in the cave behind the waterfall… I'm going to… check out what happened." Shiro was almost as white as his hair. Angel responded by nodding unable to do anything else. Finally able to move Angel ran into the cave. Shiro ran towards his hometown not thinking of the scene he would see when he arrived.

Wild scenarios greeted his mind. Did the village burn down? Did pirates attack? Or…he shook the thought from his head. Shiro halted what he saw would haunt him forever. Bright burning flames licked the evening sky turning into thick black smog; the houses crumbled miserably fueling the heat, screams of terror echoed in his ears but the worst part of it was the dead body a meter away from him. Shiro stared at it for what seems like an eternity.

Scared out of his mind he ran to where ever his legs took him until he tripped over a large flesh object. Shiro looked behind to witness his father on the floor with a bloody gash on his face.

"Dad! Wake up!" Shiro shook him. The body gasped for air.

"Shiro you must get out of here…w-w-we were attacked by rouges…take my sword and leave…" With one final heart-breaking pant of breathe he died. A peaceful expression gracing his lifeless face.

Shiro grabbed his shirt fighting the urge to cry he undid his father's sheath and took the sword. Solemnly he searched for his mother through the debris but didn't succeed. Giving up he ran toward the forest anger surging in his veins. Why did they have to destroy his village? That he couldn't fandom. After running through the vast green he withdrew and searched the cave.

"No Angel you left didn't you…" Shiro whispered sorrowfully.

* * *

Well that's it…I don't think it's very good but…eh


End file.
